


刑警殤X毒梟凜

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 現代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 《番外一》今日凜雪鴉一邊販售著甜品給客人，微笑的招呼跟道謝，但只要稍微半掩著面部，眼神卻還是時不時的瞥向遠方停著的車輛。到底是誰教他可以每天都在同一個位子做同一件事的。他在心裡覺得好笑的暗忖，這個長官推薦到行動裡的新人神經這麼大條是要怎麼做事。但他依然裝作不知道對方的存在進而反過來觀察，每天寫的報告裡都說對方是個可靠的同事。但他在那個雨天裡看到對方走進暗巷的身影便知他對於隱藏行蹤這塊真的是經驗不足。正常來說他不該與他搭話，無論是哪邊的身分都非常危險。但那天的心情正好少了一點調味，於是在濕冷的雨天裡他先開口了。之後他沒想過，看著殤不患那爛到有剩的演技居然也能變成一種樂趣。《番外二》殤不患有時在恍神中會想著，會不會他的身分其實也都是假的。灑在甜食上的糖粉其實是毒品，而那些絡繹不絕的人客都只是中了他的癮頭。他一如往常走進店家，接過了對方給他的今日特製。抱著嘗試的心態咬一口。嘴裡含著那入口即化的甜味，他想著。成癮的說不定是自己。《番外三》殤不患推開了那隻在駕駛座上一直不安分朝他伸來的手。「現在不是做這些事情的時候吧。」他眼神瞥向前方交易點，毒販們經過上次的掃蕩加上海關搜查，現在他們更加警戒了，人人手上都拿著衝鋒槍，一個不小心被發現就會被掃成蜂窩。「有什麼問題嗎？」凜雪鴉一臉無所謂的說著，然後一個巧勁的翻身就跨到了副駕人的身上。「我們現在在出任務。」他聞到對方身上在下午殘存的果香甜味，有些冰冷的指尖掃過髮鬢時上頭混著對方習慣抽的菸草香。「這也是任務的一部分啊。」「我聽你在扯淡。」「那我換個說法，這是上頭命令。」「......」分明是濫用職權。 殤不患在接過對方吻上的唇時內心想著。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 10





	刑警殤X毒梟凜

那名白髮男子打開烤箱，從裏頭拿出一盤剛烤好的甜品，上頭烤得有些焦糖色的糕點看起來鬆軟可口，接著他拖著烤盤轉身放到了一旁的桌面上，隔著櫥窗可以看到裡面的人正在製作這道甜點的最後一步：撒上糖粉。

細白的粉末落再剛烤好還散著熱氣的舒芙蕾上，讓那個本就精緻難做的甜點看起來更加美味可口，接著他又從箱中拿起每天早上都會採摘的薄荷葉，稍微瀝乾後留著一些露珠放在上頭做裝飾。  
每當下課放學時這家甜點店總會聚集許多的女學生，她們探頭望腦的聚集在櫥窗櫃前；但其中有不少人是為了看一眼裡面的甜點師傅兼老闆。  
那個老闆有一雙好看的手和猶如巧匠的手藝，總是穿著全白的甜點師服，明明一天幾乎都窩在廚房，卻仿佛從不沾上麵糊醬料般的乾淨俐落，手裡動作優雅製作那些精巧的甜點；而他也生得一張襯得上那些作品的好看面孔，因此總是有不少人特地為此而來買他的甜點。  
他做完前腳帶著做好的甜點從廚房拿出去，原本在開放式櫥窗前的顧客也跟著魚貫而入進店內，井然有序的排著隊伍一個個從對方手上接過包裝好的糕餅點心、和一個令無論男女都能放下心防的微笑。  
那個甜點師傅的脖上總綁著一條顯眼的領巾，顏色就和他的眼眸一般地腥紅。

殤不患一如既往在對街的暗巷觀察，等算準了時間就從旁邊繞過去，假裝是剛下班的白領走進店內。  
正好今天的搶購也已經結束了，那個甜點師傅一看到來者便露出了笑容，但殤不患覺得那只是皮笑。  
「今天想買什麼？」凜雪鴉將剛收下的最後一個零錢好好的放進收銀台，錢幣叮鈴作響，殤不患順著他的眼神看了一下櫥窗，不用說那些剛烤好的舒芙蕾，甚至稍早烤的藍莓派跟其他甜點幾乎都所剩無幾。  
正當他佯裝思考的在想要買什麼時，對方又說了，「還是，我有幫您留一個舒芙蕾？」  
他抬眼一看正好就對上了，那雙眼睛如同獵食者般的兇猛銳光被深深的藏在表面靜如止水的情緒下。  
殤不患試著像真的剛下班那樣，露出一個疲憊的笑容，「好，就這個。」

－

他們相遇是在一個雨天。  
那是他升上這個職位來到小組後接到第一個任務，循著上面發下來的線索他找到了這家店，開了才不過半年就門庭若市，裡面也只有一名甜點師傅兼老闆在負責全部的生意，每天早上進貨製作，中午賣出一批後再繼續直到下午開店賣完就收店。  
這些時間規律的看不出有任何的詭異，殤不患一開始也以為自己是不是方向錯了，但警探的直覺告訴他沒這麼簡單，就這樣幾天下來直到他在某一天早上一如往常的觀察完對方進貨的數量，仔細算了下居然無法核對手上的數量。  
那天他還很清楚的記得，隨著體內那些找著蛛絲馬跡而雀躍沸騰的血液，車外原本就烏雲密布的天空下起了雨，雨水滴在車窗上使車內的空調像是又降了幾度剛好中和了上升的體溫。

找對了。  
他趕緊在筆記本上做一些簡單的紀錄，接著他本來想拿傘，卻發現這車上的傘不見了，喜出望外的他也顧不著這麼多的便拉緊了大衣就下了車，打算繞去後面看看這家店，說不定運氣好可以找到更多的線索。  
但很不幸的，他才剛走進巷子就被叫住了，「先生，這裡是死路唷。」  
那個人的聲音被雨打散了一些，但仍聽得出這個聲音的主人似乎像是在暗笑著他的舉動。  
「啊、是這樣嗎。」殤不患尷尬的搔了幾下腦勺回應著，正當他想著不如從其他地方著手，結果一回首就看到對方居然就是那個自己觀察許久的甜點師傅，  
對方撐著一把紅色的塑膠傘，一雙同色的眼眸像是從說出那句話時視線就從來沒有移開過似的，裊裊煙絲從他口中吐出溶入了空氣中，「我是這家甜點店的老闆。」他突然的自我介紹。  
殤不患強忍著差點要說出我知道，他像是拚了老命般的繼續演戲。  
「這樣嗎，這家店真是不錯啊。」  
「那不如近來躲雨吧？」  
出乎意料的，那個人居然邀請了他。  
身為這樣蒐集情報的警探來說，最為忌諱的就是被觀察對象發現。  
但此時他只能硬著頭皮上了，那個人得到首肯後便主動接近，迎來時他可以聞到身上還有著那剛抽完的煙草味。  
他將傘分了一半給他，進店前把菸蒂捻熄在外頭的菸灰缸上。  
殤不患渾身溼透的進去，大衣衣襬滴下的水珠落在乾淨的白色大理石地板上，放眼望去就看到那乾淨到會反光的甜點櫃；他就像是誤闖女子車廂般的，無論怎麼看都與這空間格格不入。  
「要不要吃點什麼？」清冷的聲音再次響起，殤不患這時才發覺對方又無聲無息的人早就在櫃檯前。  
他對於這些甜點別說是一竅不通，就連要認出不同或是說出名字也有些勉強，只好尷尬搔搔頭，跟那名男人說。

「呃、那我要一個燒餅。」

－

而從那個時候到現在也不過是兩個禮拜前的事。  
上頭知道他的報告後並沒有做出要求替換人的決策，反而叫他就這樣繼續去觀察對方，而他也按照了要求去和甜點師傅打好關係，殤不患依然對於那些甜點的名稱覺得饒舌，但近乎每天都會去店裡光顧到對方會為他多留一份合自己口味的東西，虧多這些他至少最近再也沒出過糗。  
對方很快的就將糕點包好遞給了他，在殤不患伸出手要接過時分秒不差的問了句，「殤先生待會有事嗎？」  
在半空中的手頓了一下。但還好只是細微，他自覺沒讓人發現的接過，「今天難得不需要應酬。」  
「那如果現在找你去吃晚餐是不是在為難你？」  
出乎意料之外的回話，殤不患看了對方一眼，心裡想著這毒梟若是知道自己是警察還敢這麼大膽嗎。  
而凜雪鴉畢竟不會讀心，他一樣那般笑臉迎臉不疾不徐的緩緩吐字，「如果殤先生不方便的話也沒關係。」

結果他答應了，這樣等同於臥底的越矩行為超出了自己被交代的事項，但他還是答應了。  
他對於事物的慾望很低，但畢竟他還是個凡人。想要居功的心態淺顯易懂的另他馬上就難堪的自我察覺；他們去了凜雪鴉推薦的餐酒館，喝了有些時日沒碰的酒水，有剩餘無的談話間他瞧見了凜雪鴉看了一眼手機後那些微變化的神情。  
「失陪下。」凜雪鴉說著便拿著手機出去外頭，殤不患覺得好奇就假裝去洗手間的跟上對方。  
他在旁邊的暗巷裡聽見了那個聲音，被夜晚的冷風帶過有那麼一些失真。  
「下個禮拜。」說話的是另一個人的聲音。  
「心急了？」  
「對方聽說最近海關會有搜查，在催我們快點。」  
「......我知道了。」  
「這給你。」  
聽見此句的同時也聽見了塑膠袋摩擦的聲音，若現在殤不患衝進去肯定可以當作現行犯，但他選擇退回到餐廳裡等待對方回來。  
凜雪鴉回來時外表若無其事，神態自若的完全不像是個身上藏毒品還要拿回自己店裡放的人，「抱歉，剛剛廠商那邊有些事。」  
「什麼樣的事？」他順著對方的話，心裡想著要看對方多會講。  
「嗯...其實也不是什麼大事。」凜雪鴉拿起桌上的調酒杯抿了一口，「就是糖商那裏說明天出事沒辦法送到店裡，偏偏明天預計做的甜點都需要用到蛋白霜。」他說著還真苦惱般的，像個真正的甜點師傅。

後來酒喝多了些，殤不患看著凜雪鴉的面色在鵝黃色的燈光下泛起藏不住的酡紅，平時清冷的聲線在說話時多了一分繾綣。  
如果不是這種身分的話或許他們還算能處得來。  
他鬼使神差的不知為何地腦中浮現這樣的想法，但隨之他就強硬的將它攆出。

但後來殤不患回到家後，那些在酒後聊天的場景還是會時不時的出現在他腦裡揮之不去。

隔天他提早了過去。  
現在還不是下課下班的時間，他透過櫥窗看到凜雪鴉人還在廚房內，對方拿著打蛋器專注的攪拌著容器內那些白色的乳製半成品，小心翼翼的將糖倒入些後再繼續攪拌著直到乳製品被打發而變得綿密。  
凜雪鴉拿起打蛋器看著上頭被拉起而呈現尖角的蛋白霜時眼角的餘光正好瞥見了在櫥窗外看著他而恍神的殤不患。  
沒有任何招呼動作，他僅是伸出另隻手的無名指在蛋白霜上沾上一坨，然後在殤不患的眼前張口伸舌的將無名指抵上舌根，又一路滑向舌尖上都是那細緻的白稠後勾著手指將之吃入後又像是意猶未盡的舔著指復，每個動作都不乏引人遐想般的故意。

殤不患看著窗內那張原本就精緻的臉，配合著那如挑逗似的神情在自己面前做著這般舉動，他本能的嚥了口唾液，回神後急忙慌亂的跟對方打了個招呼的手勢後就奔回了自己停在附近的車上。  
車門一關他大喘了一口氣，開了空調而那些感覺久久不散才切身的感受到，他居然因為對方的那些玩笑而燥熱起來。

－

他後來又過了幾天好不容易平復了心情才又進了那間店裡，那個人卻一臉什麼事都沒做，一副什麼都沒發生般的如往日那般帶著慵懶的笑容，「唉呀，好幾天沒看到殤先生了呢。」  
他打著哈哈乾笑著，視線只是輕輕掃了對方一眼就轉到了擺放甜點的櫥窗櫃上，「今天我想要......」  
「抱歉。」凜雪鴉打斷他說的話，「今天要提早收店。」他一邊說著露出像是真心愧疚的表情。  
但聽到這句話殤不患原本那不知從何說起的複雜心緒馬上就被轉移注意力，刑警的直覺告訴他就是今天；最後他還是跟凜雪鴉買了賣剩的起酥蛋糕當作晚餐，跟上頭回報行動後待在車內觀察對方的行動。

過來支援的同事分別守在對方有可能出來的路口處，而殤不患直直盯著拉上的鐵捲門，不時的和對講機確認對方有沒有出來，但他們一直守到近半夜都沒有任何的消息，正想著該不會只是自作多情時殤不患突然就看到有輛休旅車開來停在了甜點店門口，裏頭下來幾個黑衣人熟門熟路的從另一頭繞過去，殤不患很快就從對講機裡聽到同事的聲音說著看到他們從裡面搬出了幾個箱子。  
休旅車的車廂被打開，黑衣人來去幾趟裏頭就幾乎要被箱子堆滿，雖看來今晚絕對試大收穫......但殤不患此時心裡卻不知為何的高興不起來，他的目光隨著看到了換上一套黑衣的甜點師傅從裏頭出來而捏緊手上的方向盤，心裡有些懸在空中的看著在夜裡被路燈照得有些發亮的長髮紮起，凜雪鴉戴上安全帽從後面牽出重機率先發動後出發，而休旅車被在後被領著前往在後。

沒藏住的一戳髮絲在空中飄盪著，像他最近在蛋糕上做的緞帶綁飾。

他們的身影在視線中逐漸變成一個小點消失後殤不患才發現對講機裡他的同事喚了他好幾次。  
「呼叫刃無鋒，盜賊待會交給你，有聽到了嗎，OVER。」  
呆滯的眼神看向發出聲音的對講機，再轉到定位器上的閃爍的光點。  
殤不患閉上眼用力甩了甩腦袋，重新握緊了方向盤並發動車子，引擎的聲音將他拉回了現實。  
「收到，OVER。」

夜晚被淨空的碼頭在重機急煞停下而在地面發出的摩擦聲劃破原有的寧靜，凜雪鴉傾斜身子單腳穩住車身，脫下全罩的同時髮在海風中隨意飛散，他將安全帽擺在車頭，稍微理了下髮就立起車柱往前方走去。  
對方是個外國人，身旁的兩名保鑣發現了無聲無息卻沒要隱藏而走來的凜雪鴉便舉起槍，眼裡的敵意隨著他一句當作暗語的「舒芙蕾」而落下。  
「貨都準備好了？」對方確認是誰後才正眼看著他，推了下眼鏡看清楚來者後笑出了聲，「還以為你們老大會讓你多帶幾個保鑣呢。」言意之下就是在嘲笑他們組織窮酸。  
「那是因為交易對象值得信賴。」  
凜雪鴉笑著打發掉挑釁後帶著他們一起到了裝滿貨品的休旅車，拍了兩下後把車廂打開，對方隨意的拿了一個箱子打開，看到裏頭的交易貨物滿意的勾起嘴角，並吩咐手下將錢拿來。  
原以為交易順利結束的當下在那突然的、不屬於這空間裡的一聲令下而被全數打亂。  
車上的人訓練有素的一聽到便操起手槍就是往外連發分散警方，凜雪鴉則躲在一旁最近的貨櫃當作擋板的迴避掉警方掃射回來的子彈。  
能夠不引起紛爭就無聲撤退。  
這是他一向做事的原則，但手還是不自覺的伸進飛行外套內，皮質的手套摸索到了自己的配槍並拿出解開保險，他目光專注的觀察適合逃跑的時機點；一旁警方明顯佔了上風，跟他交易的對象已經被抓拿了。  
但正好給了他一個機會，凜雪鴉握著槍在建築物的影子下藏匿著行蹤移動，但很快的他就感覺後面被人跟著。  
他迅速的轉身並單手舉起了槍，難得露出殺意的目光卻在看到對方後轉為一閃即逝的驚愕，食指在上頭卻扣不下板機。  
「你是刑警呢。」臉被陰影大半遮住的凜雪鴉收斂起眼裡那些尖銳的情緒，露出有些輕鬆卻有些勉強的笑，赤眸看著在月光沐浴下有些被洗去顏色的殤不患，對方沒拿槍，但卻神色失望的看著自己。

「我還期望你真的是甜點師傅。」  
一陣晚風讓殤不患句裡的尾音聽起來像是有些淡然，他看著放下槍枝但轉身就要逃跑的凜雪鴉，原本還在躊躇的自己咬牙，向來以體力跟爆發力居稱的他沒幾下就追上了凜雪鴉並壓制住了對方。

－

若是平常，要正常的跟著對方步伐絕不是件難事。  
可現在殤不患是連自身都還未發覺的氣急敗壞，一股煩悶下腳步不停加快，凜雪鴉雙手銬起被殤不患拉著前進，害得凜雪鴉被近乎是被拖行的帶到了一間商務旅館的房間內，只能乖乖隨著對方的指示坐在沙發上。  
而殤不患拉了梳妝台前的木椅在他面前坐下，並從西裝襯衫胸前的口袋拿出錄音筆開機擺在妝台上，絲毫不避諱讓對方知道自己正要錄下口供。

殤不患低著頭，他想要緩和情緒卻發現自己無法，焦躁的舉起手想要把錄音筆關掉，卻又遲疑放了下，沉默了很久才只是說了句，「你知道......多少人因為這些東西而家破人亡嗎？」這些話並不是他所想問的，他想質問眼前的人為什麼要做這些事，但他不知該該用什麼身分、該從何問起。  
壓低了聲音有些沙啞，像是要捕獵前的肉食動物。

「嗯......不過這也是他們自己選擇的不是嗎？」  
凜雪鴉看著這樣的殤不患，他不暇思索的說出這些話時臉上的表情甚是狂妄，隨後他就聽到桌面被敲擊而發出的鈍聲，力道之大的他整個人都震了一下，回頭看著殤不患；那支錄音筆被撞移了原本的位置，而對方還停留在桌上的手捏得死緊。  
見到此狀凜雪鴉連怕都不怕，反倒唇角還揚起了笑意。  
「我說對了而無法反駁嗎？」  
「閉嘴！」  
被激怒的殤不患失控斥責，隨後他也覺得失態的扶著額頭打算去洗手間冷靜一下，卻被凜雪鴉抬起的一隻腳阻擋了去路。  
「讓開。」刑警皺眉冷漠的看著還敢嬉鬧的毒販，但對方並沒有要讓的意思，反而還將腳踝就這樣靠著腿側的曲線緩慢而上，「既然你是刑警，而我也被你抓到了。那你應該也知道淺規則吧？」  
凜雪鴉字句像是怕對方聽不懂般的，說的極為繾綣的同時鞋上的楦頭抵在對方的褲頭上，暗示性的輕磨。  
「啊？你以為我會被這種東西收買嗎。」殤不患聽到對方這種不尊重行業道德似的輕蔑言論，不屑的將對方在自己身上的腿弄開。  
但凜雪鴉卻順著被甩開的力道而像無意的微開了腿，被緊身褲包覆牽出的線條讓人多看一眼便足已。  
「但你比起觀察我的行為，更常的是看著我喔？」他胸有成竹的說著，抬起的赤瞳盯著殤不患一副看透他心裡所想般的。  
明明是同一張臉，但和那平時看起來溫和的甜點師傅大相逕庭，給殤不患一種不真實感。

「我還知道，」凜雪鴉見對方沒回話又接著說，這次他將腳慢慢地抬起，一路摩娑著腿側抵上對方那溫熱處，感受到那東西的甦醒而面露得意。

「你上次看著我舔蛋白霜就勃起了對吧？」

－

雖說是談判達成共識，但殤不患並沒有解開手銬，他一片混亂的腦袋放任了自身也任憑著凜雪鴉的主動，看著對方在自己面前，雙膝跪在旅館廉價的地毯上，識趣地脣齒並用將他褲上的拉鍊頭咬住，往下拉時還記得抬眼眸看了對方一眼，很清楚的知道這樣由上至下的征服慾有多使人沉淪。  
齒貝拉開了褲底將慾望弄出，正想要張口時一直沉默的殤不患突然問了句，「你是不是每次都這樣脫身。」但他才剛這樣問出口而看到凜雪鴉的表情就後悔了。  
凜雪鴉望著他的眼神像是在看第一次脫處的小子，然後揚起嘴角的輕聲笑道，「我從沒讓人抓到過。」  
他這麼說時令殤不患想起了不久前那個在櫥窗裡漂亮精緻、舉手投足優雅，又那該死般引人遐想的甜點師傅，但同時他心裡也很清楚對方是個罪不可赦的毒梟。

淡紅色的舌朝著性器舔上，動作極為熟練的把柱身弄濕後才往敏感的橢圓舔去，光滑的表面被血液充的紅腫，舌尖輕輕的掃過了上頭的小洞，而後又往下舔著冠狀溝，隨著上頭的筋線紋路而滑動著，凜雪鴉朝上望了眼，看著對方像是習慣這樣的刺激便朝上含下，開啟的齒貝緩慢的接納性器去深探舌腔，頂著上顎主動被男人的味道侵略。  
他吞吐著莖身的速度隨著加快，加上有意為之而發出的情色水聲充斥著房內，他吃的唇邊都泛著溢出的水光，臉頰隨著情慾而泛起那天在餐酒館時曾所見過的酡紅，若不是理智尚存殤不患或許會覺得這模樣令人心醉神迷。  
被銬在身前的雙手觸碰著性器的根處及囊袋，代替觸及不到的舌腔撫慰著給予刺激，而那些原本就藏在心裡的慾望也跟著油然而生；在快要射出時凜雪鴉感受在口裡的性器又腫大了些而想要稍微退出，但隨即就被發現被大掌壓住後腦，被性器撐得有些深入的腔內使他本能的想要乾嘔，但卻像在絞緊性器般地使對方洩出在裏頭。  
凜雪鴉皺起臉接下那些苦腥的味道，被嗆出的淚珠掛在眼角看起來就像是一副被欺負的模樣，讓人忘了方才毒梟的猖狂。  
吐完精的性器抽出時牽著黏稠的白液，一時還沒闔上的唇口裡還能看到那些方才射出的東西，濁白的精水沿著唇角沒有被吞入而流下，這些畫面比起那天他調戲著殤不患更為實際的情色淫靡。

「就知道殤警官是個上道的人。」明明連口氣都還沒喘好，滿臉狼狽的凜雪鴉還這般挑釁的笑說著。  
殤不患聽得出來對方是在嘲笑自己這般抵抗不了誘惑，反道：「是嗎。」他伸出手，拇指有些用力的抹了對方紅艷下唇，卻只到一半便被凜雪鴉迴避的轉首以行動明示拒絕，明明是自己提出卻又不識好歹，再加上頻繁的挑釁成功的讓殤不患把人從地上撈起就是往床上一丟。  
凜雪鴉被人狠狠的摔到床上去，縱使有床墊減少衝擊但多少還是有些吃痛的嘖了聲，他散亂的髮鋪在床上被對方壓到而拉扯到頭皮，還沒來得及做出些反應就感受到對方還沒降下的溫度離自己只有幾公分的距離。  
「那就試試看有多上道怎麼樣？」  
他說出這些話的神情讓人完全聯想不到會是那個敦厚老實的上班族，他沒等凜雪鴉的回應，伸出的手一出力便將凜雪鴉身下鞋襪扯去，溫厚的手掌不偏不倚的探上還在褲裡的性器捏上，經不得這種粗魯對待惹得凜雪鴉抽了一口氣，殤不患將自己想要合上的雙腿分開夾在腰腹的兩側。  
「還以為殤警官挺潔身自愛的，想不到這麼經不起人激。」  
凜雪鴉昂聲說著，但完全被惹惱的對方似乎也已經不在乎這些尖銳的酸語。

殤不患將對方的下身也退去後拿起床邊桌上那商旅附贈的潤滑，把包裝撕開後隨意的抹上指腹，對那乾澀的穴口一次就壓進了兩指。  
沒想到對方會被氣至如此的凜雪鴉昂首吞下那些快到嘴邊的驚呼，光是要適應體內的異物就耗費了不少力氣，他額間出著汗，像是掙扎般地扭動身驅想讓自己能好受些卻被對方的攪動而連卡在喉間的呻吟都被逼出。  
帶繭的手指在溫熱的軟肉裡摩娑且不時的在壁上惡意的按壓，殤不患看著那個嘴上刻薄的毒梟原就繾綣的嗓音被情慾催化而甜膩起來，便忍不住那股一直被藏起的渴望而想聽到更多而重重的深壓那塊，聽著他那像是承受不住而發出的淫聲同時也沒忘記的空出手去撫探凜雪鴉前端有些昂起的性器擺弄。  
這般的一來一往過不久裡頭就發軟的能容的下三指，腸壁原先的抗拒都沒了，乖馴的吸允著他的手指，出來時勾著黏稠線液，已經準備好的後穴收縮著，卻遲遲等不到溫熱的東西。

凜雪鴉睜眼時眼底的情慾不像冷血之人會所擁有，有血有肉的讓殤不患確實的感受到這人的虛無縹緲，反倒有股過了今夜便什麼也不是的真實感。  
一直板著的臉突然抽笑了下。  
這一開始不就都知道了嗎。  
他想著，邊將已經充分休憩而又腫脹起來的性器沿著上頭都是水光的會陰處滑下，抵上了縮合的穴口將它撐開。  
身下的人此時也只是在享受著情慾，凜雪鴉在對方進入時不知是痛還是爽，叫的十分催情，莖身每沒入一分便被軟肉吞入，裡頭貪婪的絞著男人的性器不知厭足地吞下整根。  
抽動時被囊袋拍撞的臀肉沒多久就被操的發紅，但那人卻隨著每次的深入而要著更多的浪叫著，雙手上的銬鍊隨著動作哐啷作響，那張臉露著殤不患不曾見過的模樣，他想著或許只有今夜了，便抓著髖骨更狠的頂入深處；凜雪鴉被這樣弄著像是承受不住，本只是在眼角的淚水堆積不下的掉落。

他沒想到對方體力會好成這樣，在對方不知輕重的愛撫和後頭的快感而洩出的性器，此刻在小腹上，垂軟發顫的吐出稀薄的精水把身上弄的黏膩不堪，而後穴也像是軟爛似的，邊口持續被來回的進出也發腫得可憐，那人到像是不肯放過他似的直到硬挺終於找到那塊脆弱，這是輕輕的擦過去凜雪鴉的反應之大，突然就夾緊的後穴也讓殤不患知道就是這處。  
既然找到了他開始不顧一切的重輾下去，毒梟像是卸下一直在他面前偽裝的面具，足背弓起連帶著腳趾蜷曲，裡頭也痙攣的不像話，控制不住的死死緊咬著，殤不患被這麼一弄也有些撐不下去，他俯身擁抱了凜雪鴉時聞著他脖間因體溫升高而散出的氣味，卻不敢去有任何的留念。

－

猶豫了片刻，最後殤不患還是拿起了錄音筆，將最近一次的檔案刪除。  
他拿起掉在一旁的皮帶繫回，一旁歡愛過後被好好清理過的那人像是被聲音吵醒，睡眼惺忪的聲音慵懶的問著，「要走了？」  
「嗯。」殤不患故意不轉頭，他維持著表面靜如止水對他說道，「你做的那些......沒必要去幫這種忙。」  
一句誇讚點心好吃的話他始終說不出口，他沒聽見凜雪鴉的回答便拿著東西往門口走去，離開前他聽了對方回道。  
「明天見。」  
他句裡含笑，而殤不患心裡想著怎麼可能。  
卻晚了一拍在關上門的那一刻勾起嘴角。

那天晚上他跟上頭回報讓毒梟給跑了，這樣的深夜裡居然還收到了明早開會的訊息，想必是要討論下一次如何抓拿吧。  
隔天他去開會前特意繞到了點心店，不出所料的鐵捲門緊閉著。

他只看了一眼便離去。  
到達時腳步穩重，但卻心不在焉的往開會地點走著，不常說謊他在心裡盤算要如何交代昨晚的事，但他走道會議廳門口時卻停下了腳步。  
看著眼前的那個人他不敢置信的揉了眼睛。  
那隻該死的甜點毒梟就這樣大喇喇地出現在門口，血色的瞳眸還與他對上時相視而笑。  
他開了的口卻又立刻緊緊的閉上，「快逃」二字卡在喉間。

「看來真的沒人跟你說呢。」凜雪鴉先出聲說著，然後一臉趣味盎然的享受著對方看見他的反應。  
「說、說什麼。」殤不患聽到對方這麼說著，頓時腦袋打住，結結巴巴的跟著對方又問了一次。  
而看著殤不患一臉傻樣，凜雪鴉也不忍心再捉弄下去，「這種任務會有個臥底警察很正常吧。」  
「我可要感謝你這麼認真的監視我，他們那邊沒有人懷疑我是臥底呢。」  
凜雪鴉一口氣把這些話說完，這下殤不患下巴都快掉下來了，凜雪鴉看著對方的蠢樣嘴角揚起稱心的笑又加上一句，「而且就職位上來說，我可是你的上司喔，殤警官。」  
「看來你需要一個搭檔，不過不用擔心我已經申請好了。」  
「那麼還請多多指教了。」

凜雪鴉說完拍了兩下殤不患的肩膀，哼著小調走進了會議廳裡，徒留腦袋像是被轟炸過的殤不患臉色又白又紅的一人呆在會議廳門口。  
後來他們協力掃蕩了當地最大的販毒集團，成為警界的一段佳話。

**Author's Note:**

> 《番外一》  
> 今日凜雪鴉一邊販售著甜品給客人，微笑的招呼跟道謝，但只要稍微半掩著面部，眼神卻還是時不時的瞥向遠方停著的車輛。  
> 到底是誰教他可以每天都在同一個位子做同一件事的。  
> 他在心裡覺得好笑的暗忖，這個長官推薦到行動裡的新人神經這麼大條是要怎麼做事。  
> 但他依然裝作不知道對方的存在進而反過來觀察，每天寫的報告裡都說對方是個可靠的同事。  
> 但他在那個雨天裡看到對方走進暗巷的身影便知他對於隱藏行蹤這塊真的是經驗不足。  
> 正常來說他不該與他搭話，無論是哪邊的身分都非常危險。  
> 但那天的心情正好少了一點調味，於是在濕冷的雨天裡他先開口了。  
> 之後他沒想過，看著殤不患那爛到有剩的演技居然也能變成一種樂趣。
> 
> 《番外二》  
> 殤不患有時在恍神中會想著，會不會他的身分其實也都是假的。  
> 灑在甜食上的糖粉其實是毒品，而那些絡繹不絕的人客都只是中了他的癮頭。  
> 他一如往常走進店家，接過了對方給他的今日特製。  
> 抱著嘗試的心態咬一口。  
> 嘴裡含著那入口即化的甜味，他想著。  
> 成癮的說不定是自己。
> 
> 《番外三》  
> 殤不患推開了那隻在駕駛座上一直不安分朝他伸來的手。  
> 「現在不是做這些事情的時候吧。」他眼神瞥向前方交易點，毒販們經過上次的掃蕩加上海關搜查，現在他們更加警戒了，人人手上都拿著衝鋒槍，一個不小心被發現就會被掃成蜂窩。  
> 「有什麼問題嗎？」  
> 凜雪鴉一臉無所謂的說著，然後一個巧勁的翻身就跨到了副駕人的身上。  
> 「我們現在在出任務。」他聞到對方身上在下午殘存的果香甜味，有些冰冷的指尖掃過髮鬢時上頭混著對方習慣抽的菸草香。  
> 「這也是任務的一部分啊。」  
> 「我聽你在扯淡。」  
> 「那我換個說法，這是上頭命令。」  
> 「......」  
> 分明是濫用職權。 殤不患在接過對方吻上的唇時內心想著。


End file.
